


Sólo tiempo

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que ni siquiera el tiempo es capaz de cambiar. Las heridas infligidas años atrás por aquellos que más querías no terminan de curarse nunca, da igual los años que pasen. Y sin embargo, cerrarlas por completo puede ser cosa de un sólo momento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al reto de **Hestia** en el certamen _'Una imagen un fanfic'_ de la comunidad Yuminjae. La imagen era la siguiente:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Ellos son personas y se pertenecen a sí mismos, y como mucho a la compañía que los esclaviza. Yo sólo los meto en situaciones de lo más variopintas sin llevarme nada a cambio.

Se quedó parado, muy, muy quieto, justo al lado de la puerta del local. Su respiración contenida en ese agujero que se abrió en su pecho al mirarlos allí, una herida que creía olvidada y enterrada. Su corazón concentrando todo el movimiento que debería haber en su cuerpo, y sus manos, frías y entumecidas, comenzando a humedecerse. 

Tenía que ser real porque su mente nunca le había jugado una pasada tan mala, ni siquiera cuando había recibido la puñalada y la herida era fresca y punzante en su pecho. Seúl era lo suficientemente grande para los cinco y jamás había tenido que volver a cruzarse con ellos, ni una sola vez. Y durante más de quince años había creído firmemente que si ocurría sería capaz de ignorarlo. 

Ahora que estaban ahí, al fondo de ese local, riendo y desconociendo su presencia, se dio cuenta de cuán iluso había sido. Porque todas sus terminaciones nerviosas seguían recordando demasiado bien y seguían anhelando algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no era suyo. Algo que quizás nunca lo había sido. 

Changmin se quedó allí como el niño inseguro que ya no era, incapaz de hacer reaccionar algún músculo de su cuerpo para que avanzara o diera la vuelta. Se quedó allí, mirando sus risas y sus expresiones y memorizando los cambios que el tiempo había ejercido en ellos; el pelo corto y algo encanecido de Yoochun, las líneas que se habían pronunciado alrededor de la boca de Junsu, la piel ya no tan perfecta de Jaejoong... 

Y sobre todo, se quedó allí llenándose de las cosas que no habían cambiado, que seguían ahí inamovibles como el tiempo: la calidez de sus ojos al mirarse unos a otros y la sinceridad y el amor que eran capaces de expresar sus sonrisas. Esas que mucho, mucho tiempo atrás habían sido dirigidas también a él. 

Sitió cómo la puerta lo golpeaba suavemente al abrirse de nuevo, a su espalda, y eso lo hizo reaccionar como no había sido capaz de lograr por sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta, abandonando el restaurante sin mirar atrás, tratando de alejarse de lo que, por mucho que corriese, no iba a poder huir; toda esa amalgama de sentimientos y recuerdos quemando en su pecho y en su mente y en cada maldito rincón de su cuerpo que no había podido olvidarlos. 

Sólo cuando llegó a la esquina de la manzana se detuvo, mirando sin ver el cartel luminoso de la acera de enfrente, donde estaban marcados los tres grados bajo cero a los que se encontraba su cuerpo. Donde justo un segundo antes había estado grabada, con números rojos como el fuego, la fecha de ese día: Veintiséis de diciembre. Veintiséis de diciembre del 2026. 

El nudo deshilachado de su pecho se apretó con más y más fuerza hasta casi ahogarlo, impidiendo que el aire llegase completamente a sus pulmones, que parecían haber olvidado cómo respirar. El frío colándose en su cuerpo por rendijas inexistentes y congelando su sangre, sus músculos, sus ojos y su mente. Sus dientes apretados unos contra otros con tal presión que sus encías dolían. 

Veintiséis de diciembre. Todo risas calor y felicidad. Todo buen sentimiento compartido. Luego horror, abandono, desolación y alcohol. Alcohol hasta perder la razón. 

Veintiséis de diciembre volvía a verlos y todo se mezclaba de nuevo. 

—¿Changmin? 

La voz que lo llamó ya no tenía la musicalidad del pasado, era más oscura y cansada, pero no podía existir un mundo donde Changmin no la reconociese. Porque durante la única parte de su vida donde _realmente_ se había sentido _vivo_ , esa voz había formado parte de sí mismo. 

Se giró despacio hacia Jaejoong y simplemente lo miró, sin decir nada, sin confirmar algo que era evidente. Y su antiguo compañero también guardó silencio en ese momento donde, después de más de quince años, volvían a verse. 

Changmin siempre había querido gritarle a la cara todo lo que pensaba de él, de los tres, lo que había supuesto su abandono tanto para él como para Yunho. Como por su culpa se había terminado su carrera al cumplir los treinta, igual que un grupo de _idols_ cualquiera. Como Yunho y él se habían ido alejando cada vez más hasta verse solamente una o dos veces al año, en visitas fugaces y por compromiso más que por placer. Como ninguno había sido capaz de casarse o de tener una relación normal, demasiado marcados por su abandono, con una inseguridad y un miedo que ni todos los psicólogos del mundo hubiesen podido aplacar. 

Tenía una lista completa de reproches que venía a su cabeza en los momentos más insospechados y que, con el tiempo, había metido en el mismo cajón que los recuerdos en los que no quería pensar. 

Pero ahora, ni su voz, ni su mente ni ningún otro músculo evocaba ningún reproche ante la presencia de Jaejoong. De repente volvía a ser ese niño de quince años que había encontrado en él y en los otros tres la familia poco convencional pero auténtica que jamás había esperado cuando dejó a sus padres. Volvía a ser ese adolescente que había aprendido a quererlos en todos los sentidos posibles y que se había dejado mimar pensando que esa época jamás terminaría. 

Y toda esa avalancha de cosas nunca olvidadas lo desbordó, dotando a su cuerpo de todo el movimiento que había perdido en los últimos minutos y haciéndolo avanzar para hacer lo único que parecía natural en ese momento: rodear a Jaejoong con sus brazos y fundirse en el abrazo que, sin saberlo, tanto había necesitado. 

Apenas notó el momento en que Yoochun y Junsu llegaron y se unieron a ellos, ni el tiempo que tardaron en trasladarse a aquella habitación de hotel donde, aun sin decir palabra, todos volvieron a fundirse en uno como en aquellos años donde sólo se habían tenido unos a otros. Ni fue consciente de las caricias, besos y mordiscos que dejarían marcas en su cuerpo ya adulto y que serían durante semanas una prueba de que eso había ocurrido realmente. No se dio cuenta del momento en que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, rodeado por brazos y piernas que completaban su cuerpo y abrazaban su alma. 

Sí fue consciente del momento en que volvió a abrir los ojos y los cuerpos que le rodeaban habían desaparecido. El momento en que miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en ninguna habitación de hotel, sino en su propio cuarto, en Seúl, aun vestido sobre la cama y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo derecho. El instante en que recordó que no era veintiséis de diciembre, ni estaba en el año dos mil veintiséis, sino que era catorce de febrero del 2011. 

Y que todo había sido un sueño. 

Cerró los ojos y volvió a repasar las imágenes en su mente mientras dejaba fluir todo lo que le había provocado el sueño, todo lo que sentía arder en su pecho como si hubiese sido real. Porque puede que en ese momento no lo fuese, que no hubiese pasado tantos años sin verlos y sin hablar con ellos y que no sintiese la necesidad imperiosa de tocar sus cuerpos para asegurarse de que eran reales. 

Pero lo sería. Si nada cambiaba ese horrible sueño se volvería real y su mundo se limitaría a una existencia vacía y sin sentido. Solo. Completamente amargado y solo. 

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y estiró el brazo hasta el teléfono que tenía apoyado sobre la mesilla, donde seguían estando esos números que no había vuelto a marcar desde el 2009. Esos que no había sido capaz de borrar en su primer ataque de furia, cuando su antiguo teléfono sí había terminado hecho añicos en el suelo de su habitación. Los que seguían siendo la única evidencia de la esperanza que todavía sentía. 

Suspirando, pulsó la tecla de llamada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su esperanza no fuese la única que aun vivía.


End file.
